Chronicles of Love
by Marmite-Kisses
Summary: Just an Excuse to write some good, old-fashioned Fluff really. Tryan, Slash. You have been warned


Supple rays of silver moonlight drifted in through the crack between the plaid curtains, casting a luminous glow across the plush carpet. Each shaft of ashen light highlighted the features of the room, defining the angles of each object. The shadows created finally came to rest upon the bedstead that was situated towards the right of the room, contrasting with the rich burgundy pigment of the quilt. A figure beneath the comfort stirred, a hand rising to brush against the side of their face before flopping back down and restoring the stillness. Outside, a stray owl could be heard twittering in the trees, its eerie call of night echoing through the darkness.

Once again, the figure in the bed shifted; only this time they raised themselves up to rest on their elbows, blinking their eyes to adjust them to the dark. The short, cropped hair and slim, muscular shape could be lead to assume the stature of a young man, even though no proper light was evident. He gazed down at the body next to him, a soft smile forming on his features as he brought a hand to their forehead, brushing away the soft hair that rested there. Bringing his lips down to meet the other's head, he pressed a lingering kiss to the skin before swinging his legs out over the edge of the mattress.

Glancing at the clock as he walked over to the other side of the room, he read that it was almost 2:40am. Grinning to himself, he searched around on the floor for a few moments before standing and shrugging on an oversized button-down before walking to the door. Opening it then looking back, he shook his head slightly at the sight he saw. The figure in the bed had now moved its posture so that it was lying on its front, its knees drawn under itself, almost as if it was curling into the fetal position. Closing the door carefully behind him, he padded down the stairs and towards the kitchen, guided towards the refrigerator by the direction in which his feet took her. Pulling open the hatch, the light inside the machine switched on; causing him to squint her eyes in pain. Blinking them hurriedly, he grabbed the carton of milk and placed it on the island in the centre of the room, kicking the door closed with his foot.

Various glasses and plates adorned the counter surface, remnants of the previous night's dinner that had since been long forgotten. The boy beamed into the darkness, even though no-one could see him and he reached into the cupboard above the cooker for a clean mug to drink from. Leaving the milk carton on the counter after pouring himself a vast quantity, he proceeded to the living room, gazing out at the street beyond her through the enormous window that resided there. Taking sips of his beverage at regular intervals, he began to drift off into dream mode, where all of his fantasies would be coming true. As he day-dreamed (or in this case night-dreamed), he became so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the sound of soft footsteps on the landing carpet, and that he didn't notice the figure that had appeared in the doorway. It was only when the shape cleared its throat that he turned to acknowledge it.

"Hey," He spoke softly, trying to maintain the peacefulness. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

The figure shook its head before pushing off of the door frame and coming over to wrap its arms around her waist from behind.

"No, you didn't. I was just cold." The latter spoke, the evidence of his words supported by a shiver that follwed his statment .

"So I'm just your personal heater now, am I?" He teased, bringing one hand to rest against the forearm that had curled around his waist.

"Uh, huh. That's _exactly _what you are, Ry."

"Seriously though, Troy. I didn't wake you, did I?"

Troy glanced down at the boy who was currently shrouded in his arms, his face tinted with the fading rays moonlight. _'He is so beautiful' _he thought. Pressing his lips to the other boy's temple, he whispered softly into the darkness.

"No, Ryan, you didn't. I had to go to the bathroom anyways."

Ryan smiled before leaning against Troy's chest, feeling the defined muscles up against his back. It was times like these that Ryan was glad Troy never wore shirts to bed.

A cat outside began to wail, bringing the two men out of their reveries and back to reality. Ryan pulled away from Troy's grip, regretting his decision as he felt the loss of warmth, before searching for his hand and interlacing their fingers. Dragging Troy over to the couch, Ryan lightly pushed on his shoulders to make him sit, before sitting himself down in Troy's lap, curling into him. Troy grinned and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's frame, planting a series of gentle, calming kisses into his lover's hair and sighing softly to himself. Moments passed in the silence they had created, seconds lost forever as they sat there in the comfort of each other.

Ryan had almost drifted into a slight slumber before Troy's voice called him back to the present.

"Hey, don't fall asleep, sweetheart. I don't know if I can carry you all the way back upstairs."

Ryan knew he was only teasing from the way his smile could be heard leaking through his voice. Ryan still groaned, slightly miffed that he'd been brought from what looked like a rather pleasant dream.

"Fine," He grumbled, stretching out his aching muscles before standing, grabbing Troy's hand and hauling him to his feet. They made their way out of the lounge area, once again padding up the stairs, the soft threads of carpet slipping through their bare toes. Reaching the bedroom again, each walked to opposite sides of the double bed before sliding underneath the covers, coming to meet with each other in the middle. Leaning his head on Troy's midsection, Ryan closed his eyes before planting a small kiss onto the nearest available piece of flesh, and allowed himself to drift into a pleasant sleep. Troy softly caressed Ryan's arm, before pressing a lingering kiss to his lover's forehead and muttering.

"Sleep well, baby. I love you."

And with that, Troy finally allowed himself to succumb to the darkness and silence of the room, falling into a peaceful sleep without a care in the world.


End file.
